Skylox: A Minecraft Fanfiction
by CaetBWolf
Summary: Ty recently broke up with his girlfriend, and now he feels a little lonely. Adam knows he has feelings for Ty but he is afraid to admit it. When Ty realizes his true feelings for Adam, everything changes. Will they have a happy ending, or will their relationship be nothing more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Ty

**Skylox: A Minecraft****Fanfiction .**

**i DISCLAMER ! **None of my stories will include in-depth sexual content. I will try to keep any scenes of this type as vague as possible, while still making it obvious what is going on.

**i WARNING ! **Contains a healthy dose of _Swearing_ based on a Daily Swear Intake system ;)

**CHAPTER ONE: TY**

It was getting close to the end of the day, about the time Adam started recording. Today, Ty would be joining the recording for a Parkour Rave. Ty sat on his bed,reddish-brown hair covering one eye. He looked out his window, distracted by his thoughts. _'This is it, another day with Adam over Skype. Oh Ty, why do you feel nervous? You do this every day!' _He thought to himself. Ty continued to stare out the window, trying to figure out why he felt so strange.

_'I've had a girlfriend before, and seeing her every day made me feel like __**butter**__, but now we aren't together anymore so that doesn't matter. Its almost as if I'm having those same feelings... but for... No that can't be.' _Ty slid off the bed to his feet. What was he thinking? As far as he knew, he was as straight as a board. But then again, every board can bend, if treated the right way.

Ty strode over to his office, grabbing his signature headphones off a shelf. He quickly logged onto his computer, excited to see who accepted the invite to play the new map Bodil made. This parkour sounded cool and Ty knew all his friends would love it... Especially Adam. '_No, dont' think about him now! You have to record!' _Ty thought to himself, yet he still found his thoughts drifting back to Adam... his eyes... his laugh... his... _'No, stop it now!' _Suddenly, he heard music. Someone was calling him on Skype.

Ty opened the call, and surprisingly it was quite a few people. Sky, Bodil, and Simon were already in the group call.

"Hey Ty! Ready to RAAAVVEEE!" Bodil shouted into his mic, followed by his insanely hillarious laugh. Everyone chuckled.

"Ok, time to start the video," Adam announced once Ty had loaded Minecraft. He continued, "Hey guys!" and he paused before Bodil interrupted, "Bodil here."

"That was horrible! That was absolutely horrible man!" Adam teased and everyone laughed, except Ty. He felt slightly mad... or jealous? No, impossible. To keep from seeming strange, he faked a small giggle. They friends continued their recording as they normally would, until Ty got stuck on a jump.

"I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU" Adam shouted and Ty jumped.

"Dammit I broke my legs," Ty joked.

"Oh, my gawd. Sit down. Let me do CPR," Adam played along then did something Ty almost found sexy. Adam made an interesting huffing sound, "HOOFHOOFHFFHFFHFF!"

"You guys sound like your having fun over there..." Simon chuckled.

Soon the video was over, and everyine started logging off, but Adam stayed on with Ty. Adam said, "Hey Ty, we haven't seen eachother in a long time, and I'll be flying into town for a while if you want to meet up sometime." Ty smiled, _'He wants to spend time with me! Wait, why am I so excited about that? He's just a friend...' _He thought to himself. Or was he? Ty graciously accepted, and Adam agreed to meet up at Ty's place. That's when it hit him. Ty was in love with Adam!


	2. Chapter 2: Adam

**Skylox: A Minecraft****Fanfiction .**

**i DISCLAMER ! **None of my stories will include in-depth sexual content. I will try to keep any scenes of this type as vague as possible, while still making it obvious what is going on.

**i WARNING ! **Contains a healthy dose of _Swearing_ based on a Daily Swear Intake system ;)

**CHAPTER TWO: ADAM**

Finally. Adam had been on a plane for almost three hours, but he finally landed. _'Time to find Ty,' _He thought to himelf, and called a cab. It didn't take long to get to Ty's house, and Adam was glad because of it. He knew how he felt for Ty. He loved his personality, and his eyes... He could gaze into them forever if he had the chance. Adam was bi, of course, and had recently broke up with his girlfriend because of his new crush, Ty.

Once they pulled up to the driveway, Adam handed the driver some cash and muttered "thanks." He stepped out of the car and excitedly walked up to the door. Adam peeked through a window, but couldn't see anything, so he rang the doorbell. Within seconds, Ty was standing in the doorway.

"Hey! You're here, come in," he said. Adam stepped in and was immeadiately greeted by white cat with brown spots.

"I remember you," He said as he bent down to pet it. The cat bit his finger then ran off. "Ow! Still a dick as ever!" Adam exclaimed, then thought, _'ha ha, dick.'_ Ty laughed, "yeah, he does that..." He trailed off. Ty and Adam were silent for what seemed to be forever, just looking into eachother's eyes.

Ty finally broke the awkward silence, "uhm... So you wanna, uhm, go get something to eat?" Adam nodded, "Yeah... sounds good," he replied akwardly. Ty led the way out the door and into the car. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere really. You know the area better than I do," Adam replied. And with that, Ty backed out of the driveway and asked, "something fast. How's Wendy's?"

"Sounds good to me."

It didn't take long for the men to reach the fast food resturaunt, and it only took seconds for the food to arrive at their was sure to mutter a "Thanks," to the person in the window before he drove off to eat somewhere else.

Once they found a place to park, Adam looked over at Ty, as he pulled out a burger and some fries. "Here's yours," he said, before getting his own out. Ty immeadietly stuffed his face with cheeseburger. Adam left the drinks in little cupholders, and proceeded to do the same. After a while he asked, "So what have you been up to, other than Minecraft?"

"Oh you know, I live alone so most of the time I'm out with friends or something. You already know what happened between... you know," Ty broke of, obviously not wanting to talk about his ex. Adam nodded, "Yeah... Away from that topic, Do you know any good places to get out, or any good movies that are showing?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are a few movies that sound interesting," Ty replied, and listed off a few.

"Cool, we should go see one while I'm here," Adam said, trying to find a way for them to spend time together. _'Come on, I don't want this to have been for nothing!'_ Adam thought to himself.

"Yeah totally!" Ty agreed happily, then suddenly looked... Embarassed? No way. Ty liked Adam to?


	3. Chapter 3: Ty

**Skylox: A Minecraft****Fanfiction .**

**i DISCLAMER ! **None of my stories will include in-depth sexual content. I will try to keep any scenes of this type as vague as possible, while still making it obvious what is going on.

**i WARNING ! **Contains a healthy dose of _Swearing_ based on a Daily Swear Intake system ;)

**CHAPTER 3: TY**

"Hey, Adam! I found a movie you might like to see," Ty called from his desk in the office. Adam appeared beside him in a second and leaned over to see the screen. "That looks awesome, man! Click the preview," he said excitedly. Ty did so and they watched in silence as amazing effects flew across the screen.

When the video was over, the two men were thinking the same thing, but Adam announced it first, "We HAVE to go see that!"

"I agree. The latest showing is at 10:30, but the closest to now is at 2:30," Ty explained. Adam nodded slowly, "Are there any in between? We'll need time to get ready and stuff."

"Uhm, yeah there is one at 4:00, if that's ok," said Ty. Adam nodded again and said, "It's 2:00 now, so let's get ready and try to leave at 3:00. From what I remember of the area, the movies are a while away, right?"

"Yeah, good idea," Ty replied. With that, they went to seperate rooms and got ready for the night.

As Ty was in his room, trying to find something to wear, he realized something. _'This really is starting to seem like a date! And Adam seems so excited to go, as if he's thinking the same thing,' _Ty thought to himself. He walked away from his closet with a t-shirt and some jeans. _'I don't want to look fancy, or else Adam might think...' _His train off thought was broken when he tripped and heard an angry hiss.

"God dammit cat!" He growled at the white cat. He opened the door and shooed the cat out before shutting it again. _'Sometimes that cat...'_ he Ty thought angrilly. He quickly calmed down and got dressed.

By the time Ty was dressed and had done his hair, it was already 2:45. _'I've been in here that long? I hope Adam hasn't been waiting all this time!'_ He hurried out off his room to the living room. Luckilly, Adam just stepped into the room just as he did.

"You haven't been waiting have you?" Adam asked nervously. Ty shook his head, "No, I just finished myself. They both relaxed.

" So do you want to head out so we can get food? It's less somewhere other than the theater," Adam asked.

"You and food," Ty teased, "Yeah sure, let's go." and they headed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Adam

**Skylox: A Minecraft Fanfiction**

**i DISCLAMER !** None of my stories will include in-depth sexual content. I will try to keep any scenes of this type as vague as possible, while still making it obvious what is going on.

**i WARNING !** Contains a healthy dose of _Swearing_ based on a Daily Swear Intake system ;)

**CHAPTER FOUR: ADAM**

"Wow that movie was GREAT!" Adam exclaimed as he walked out of the theater with Ty. Ty nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty good, but I didn't like the ending that much," he said. Adam looked at him pitifully, "Aw it wasn't THAT bad. I liked it at least," he replied. _'If he actually likes me he'll agree...' _Adam thought to himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ty agreed half-heartedly.

When they reached the car, Adam stopped and looked at Ty.

"What?" Ty asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uhm, nothing," Adam stumbled for words. He really wanted to tell Ty how he felt, but he was so afraid. How would Ty react? Adam didn't even know for sure that Ty felt the same. _'What am I supposed to do?!' _He thought angrilly to himself. By now he had gotten into the car and Ty was backing out of their parking spot.

Adam shivered. It was a bit cold tonight, especially with the wind blowing outside the car. Ty looked at him and asked, "Are you cold?"

"Just a bit," Adam replied. Ty reached for the dashboard and turned the heat on low. Within a few minutes, the car was warm. Adam went back into his thoughts, _'Maybe I should tell him now? If I do, then I won't have to worry about it tomorrow, when I leave. But what if he doesn't like me that way?'_

"How are you cold? It's almost too warm in here!" Ty asked, as they pulled up to a red light. Adam came back to reality and noticed his hands were shaking in his lap. "Oh, no, I'm not cold," Adam replied, and instantly regetted it because Ty then asked, "Then why are you shaking like your nervous about something?" Adam looked directly into Ty's eyes and watched as they dialated, reflecting the red from the traffic light.

"Ty, there's something you need to know," Adam said, voice cracking.

"What is it?"

"I- I love you, Ty."


	5. Chapter 5: Ty

**Skylox: A Minecraft Fanfiction**

**i DISCLAMER !** None of my stories will include in-depth sexual content. I will try to keep any scenes of this type as vague as possible, while still making it obvious what is going on.

**i WARNING !** Contains a healthy dose of _Swearing_ based on a Daily Swear Intake system ;)

**CHAPTER FIVE: TY**

"I- I love you Ty!" Adam announced. _'Wait, WHAT?'_ Ty stared at Adam, amazed, "Y-you do? But-"he studdered. Adam looked down at his hands. Ty kept staring and didn't even notice the light turn green.

**BEEP!**

The car behind them honked at Ty, and he quickly took off. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, carefully. Adam didn't look up when he replied, "I don't know. I didn't know what to say." Well, at least that much made sense. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ty said, "Adam, I-"

"It's fine, I get it. You don't like me back," Adam interrupted. Ty shook his head, "N-no, that's not it!"

"Wait, you do? You... you like me too?" Ty blushed, "Yeah, I do." The two men sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, distracted by their own thoughts. _'I can't believe it! He actually likes me back too!' _Ty thought, happily to himself. He looked over at Adam, as he climbed out of the car. Ty unlocked the door to the house and stepped in, followed by Adam, who was looking at his feet. _'What if I ask him if he wants to...' _Ty wondered. As if reading his mind, Adam grabbed Ty's wrists, adn looked deeply into his eyes, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Ty nodded eagerly, "I think I am..." They both grinned, embarrassed, but happy. Adam let go of one of his wrists and Ty led him into his bedroom, shutting the door to prevent the hungry cat from inturrupting them.

"Adam..." Ty whispered, but Adam put a finger on his lips, "Shhh... kiss now, talk later." The men locked lips, and fell together on the bed, content, and glad to be in eachothers arms.


End file.
